sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheAtomicLight
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sofia page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:04, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Genders Just one of several ways to keep track of people having traits in common. Not every character's royalty. talk2ty 17:12, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :Genders are too far out for me. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:38, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:23, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:19, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Villain / Antagonists Hey! I just wanted to say that I did see the Villains category but I added the antagonists category because characters who are not Villains like Lucinda were in the Villains category and Lucinda is not a villain just a one time antagonist. That's why I added the antagonists category so that the evil characters and the characters who are just one time obstacles could be separate from each other. Cenationfan1 (talk) 02:04, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Don't make unnecessary complications. There is no difference between villain and an antagonist, at least the way I see it, so adding an extra category like that causes redundancy. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:01, May 2, 2017 (UTC) I get the one-shot villain thing, but I'd still like to keep it simple. I'm also not sure about "Redeemed 'c'haracters". I've used it on other wikis, and it makes readers see that they've changed their ways, but it seemed to me that it really wasn't necessary to go into specifics. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:03, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Actually, I've used "Redeemed villains." -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:04, May 2, 2017 (UTC)